deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamek
Kamek is an elderly Magikoopa and Caretaker of Bowser from the Super Mario media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kamek VS Black Mage (Completed) * Joka vs Kamek (Abandoned) * Kamek vs Lord Voldemort (Completed) * Marx vs Kamek * Metal Sonic VS Kamek * Kamek vs. Twilight Sparkle (Completed) * Twinrova vs Kamek Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * F.A.N.G. ('' Street Fighter'') * Harry Potter * Janemba * Magolor * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) * Whis * Zant (Legend of Zelda) Death Battle Info * Name: Kamek * Occupation: Leader of the Koopa Troop, Game Mage * Affiliation: Koopa Troop * Age: Far older than Bowser's * Blood Type: AB Items Broom * Kamek is able to increase his speed heavily with the broom, in addition to flying. Crystal Ball * Kamek can see far into the future with this item Time-Traveling Device * Kamek can travel through time with this Vacuum Cleaner-Like Device * Sucks up magic, color, and emotions. Nobody knows what it's actually called. *Orbs **Increased magical abilities Powers and Abilities * Should have a vast storehouse of knowledge and wisdom given his age, in addition to his immensely high intelligence. * A Master Magician * Telekinesis * Flight and Levitation * Precognition * Can Create Copies of Himself **Said copies can perform a special skill, such as increasing all of their stats or decreasing other's as well as inflicting status effects * Forcefield Creation * Shapeshifting * Hydrokinesis * Pyrokinesis * Transmutation * Brainwashing * Enchantment * Is able to empower anything with his magic, and it is usually used to increase the size of allies and thus their power. He can also shrink beings. * Create beings from inanimate objects **The spell for this is described as "flashes of light" in the SMB3 manual * Teleportation * Healing spells * One of his most frequent attacks is shooting a magic blast at you **Can shoot up to 10 of these **Can generate a large magical blast that explodes upon contact with foes for heavy damage *Can make the goals of a level disappear, only reappearing when he's defeated, which could be posisble BFR or Void Manipulation *Can cast a Twister spell, which is possible Aerokinesis *Can create blocks and items fron thin air as well as enemies *Can reality warp through changing the environment around him and his enemies *Time Manioulation **Can speed up time from night to day and day to night **Can also reverse time **Can stop or slow time **Was able to travel to the past along with Bowser *Mind Manipulation/Empathy Manipulation as he was able to make a Wiggler attack you despite it being helpful and friendly to Mario beforehand *Can withstand being crushed flat as well as being turned to a pile of ash and has come back from both *Cyrokinesis *Intangibility from scaling from Magikoopas *Invisibility *Attack Negation via Deny *Sealing people into blocks and books *Resistant to Magic Negation in SMRPG **Also resists Poison Manipulation **Resists Sleep Manipulation as well *Electrokinesis from scaling to other Magikoopas **Can also cast lightning *Can create illusions *Can reanimate Dry Bones from a few bones; possible Necromancy *Weather Manipulation *Energy Manipulation and Projection *Sleep spells Feats * In Super Mario Galaxy, he conjured a spell that flung Mario across the Universe at FTL speeds. * Can survive blows from Dreamy Luigi * Survived getting hit from Giant Bowser * Fights Mario. Regularly. * Has defeated both Mario and Yoshi on different occasions * Created an earthquake that derailed a town-sized train * Is able to keep up with Mario in combat, who is able to flat out dodge lightning * One-shotted Luigi * Has all the abilities of a Normal Magikoopa, but amplified. * Previous ruler of the Koopa Troop. Faults and Weaknesses * Overconfident * Old Age Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator